1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft box with a zipper mounted thereon for improving heat resistance, and more particularly, to a soft box with a zipper mounted thereon for improving heat resistance that allows the coupling between poles and an adapter ring to be easily carried out by means of the zipper and that prevents the heat generated from an lighting lamp from being transmitted to the zipper, thereby preventing the damage of the zipper due to the heat.
2. Background of the Related Art
A speedlight is a device widely used to obtain the texture expression of an object and the representation of accurate colors of the object with an abundant quantity of light when the pictures of a person's whole body, half body, and identification or the pictures of the samples for advertisement of a variety of products are taken indoors.
A lighting method carried out through the speedlight used to obtain a good quality of pictures upon shooting is largely divided into direct lighting, diffusing lighting, and reflecting lighting.
That is, the direct lighting is carried out by directly irradiating the light emitted from the speedlight onto an object, and the diffusing lighting is carried out by covering a lighting lamp of the speedlight or the whole surface thereof with a thin cloth or a film similar thereto (which is called a “soft box”) and irradiating the diffused light made through the diffusion of the light transmitted to the soft box on the object. Further, the reflecting lighting is carried out by installing an umbrella-shaped reflector specially made by coating a reflective material thereon when a large irradiation angle is needed in relatively small space, at the front of the speedlight, reflecting the emitted light to a large angle, and irradiating the light to the object over a large range.
The soft box is made by taking a fabric to a square or octagonal trumpet-like shape, and in this case, the fabric is made by coating a color temperature adjusting pigment on high-quality yarns for which tearing strength, tensile strength, degree of light transmittance, frictional force and the like are tested.
As shown in FIG. 1, a soft box 1 in the conventional practice is mounted on the speedlight in such a manner where the ends 3a of a plurality of poles 3 exposed from a fabric 2 covered on the soft box 1 are insertedly fitted one by one to pole insertion holes 13a equally spaced apart from each other on an adapter ring 13, thereby taking a square or octagonal trumpet-like shape. Next, the adapter ring 13 is fitted to the front end periphery 11a of the speedlight and fastened thereto by means of a fastening bolt 14.
So as to obtain the square or octagonal trumpet-like shape in a state of being tensely stretched out, however, the conventional soft box 1 should perform a first process wherein the exposed ends 3a of the poles 3 are fitted to the adapter ring 13 one by one, and in the fitting process of the poles 3 to the pole insertion holes 13a of the adapter ring 13, an elastic force is applied to the ends 3a of the poles 3 to a gradually strong degree, so that a substantially very strong force is needed at the time when the final end 3a is fitted to the corresponding pole insertion hole 13a. Because the ends 3a of the poles 3 are not well fitted to the pole insertion holes 13a of the adapter ring 13 due to the strong elastic forces, furthermore, the ends 3a of the poles 3 spring up, thereby making a user pricked, scratched, or severely damaged.
Moreover, the conventional soft box 1 should perform a second process wherein the assembled soft box 1 is fitted to the front end periphery of the speedlight 11 through the adapter ring 13 and then, the adapter ring 13 and the speedlight 11 are fastened to each other by means of the fastening bolt 14.
Accordingly, the conventional soft box 1 inconveniently needs both of the first and second processes in mounting the soft box 1 on the front end periphery of the speedlight 11, and further it needs a substantially strong force in the first process where the exposed ends 3a of the poles 3 are fitted to the pole insertion holes 13a of the adapter ring 13 one by one so as to obtain the square or octagonal trumpet-like shape in a state of being tensely stretched out. In some cases, furthermore, the ends 3a of the poles 3 spring up, thereby making the user damaged.
Accordingly, methods for easily assembling and dissembling the soft box with no application of strong force have been recently developed and proposed.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional soft box is simple in structure and freely folded or unfolded, thereby providing many conveniences in treatment. Additionally, a zipper is mounted on a cloth disposed between poles, thereby allowing the soft box to be easily mounted and separated on/from the speedlight.
In this case, however, the light emitted from a light source is lost by means of the portion occupied by the zipper, thereby making it hard to provide the diffused light transmitted through the soft box with an abundant quantity.